


Diggle's punishment

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 08, Episode: s08e10 Fadeout, Fantasy, Gen, Not for John Diggle fans, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Punishment, hilarious death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Diggle is punished for his treatment of Oliver. Crack fic. Not for John Diggle fans.
Kudos: 7





	Diggle's punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just a hilarious idea I got due to my dislike of Diggle and his hilarious reactions to anything not natural. Hope all enjoy.
> 
> This takes place on Earth-Prime in the new Multiverse but before Oliver's funeral.

John Diggle was thinking of what to say in the eulogy that would make Oliver look like a really good man while also making himself sound like he was the closest brother to him. Not everyone knew the full details of his falling outs with Oliver and everyone thought both of them had made huge mistakes in the situations.

As he continued writing, he suddenly saw a bright light in front of him and dropped his pen in horror.

"W-W-What? What? What is going on?" Dig asked.

"You are a self-righteous hypocrite, John Diggle, who constantly put his supposed brother down to make himself feel better", a voice spoke from within the light, horrifying Diggle as he fell off his chair in horror, his heart thumping against his chest.

"I am the one who rights the wrongs done to this Universe! It's over John Diggle. I've come for you!"

"W-WHAT? Why? What have I done?" Dig said, his entire body shaking.

"Every word you speak has an echo. Your own bad deeds will be your undoing."

And then there was a bright flash of light and next moment, Dig was in an icy area, shivering badly due to the cold as he noticed a baby on the ground, wrapped in a cloth.

Dig moved towards him, only for an icy pale human sized figure with blue eyes and minor spikes rising on his head appeared. He wore an armor and also had a sword behind him.

Dig gulped on seeing him, falling to the floor in horror.

"Did-did-did I take drugs again?" He muttered to himself as the figure crouched near the baby and touched his forehead.

And next moment, the baby's skin color also turned an icy pale shade while his eyes opened and they were blue too.

Dig's heart jumped to his throat at the scene as he fell on his back.

"P-please, stop this! I am sorry!" He muttered only for another bright light to flash and next thing, he was standing in the middle of green fields and there was a lion in front of him.

"John Diggle", the lion spoke and he fell to the ground but for some reason, didn't faint.

"You must be wondering why you did not faint", the lion said. "It is because of me."

"W-What are you?" Dig asked, his body shaking in horror as he felt creeped out. "I don't take drugs anymore!"

"You have betrayed the one you called brother and you constantly put him down to make yourself feel better", the lion said. "It says something when the man who killed his mother in a different reality and the hallucination of the man who tormented him for one year give him better advice than you do."

"L-Look. I just did what I thought wa-"

A loud roar from the lion sent Diggle to the floor again as his entire body shook while the lion said. "Even I cannot forgive this."

Then there was another bright flash of light and Diggle was at the edge of a crumbling bridge what looked like a cave as a giant flaming creature with horns made of shadow and flame was falling.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Diggle screamed at this point, pissing his pants as the creature grabbed his leg with its fiery whip and pulled him down with it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dig screamed as he was taken down with it but died before they could reach the bottom due to the heart attack he had just gotten from witnessing so many unnatural things on such short notice.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. No sympathies for Diggle. Only time he is amusing now is when he reacts to stuff out of the ordinary, so sending him to a bunch of fantasy worlds was the best punishment for him.
> 
> In case you don't know, he was first sent to Westeros from 'Game of Thrones' and witnessed the Night King turning a baby into a White Walker, then he met Aslan from 'The Chronicles of Narnia' who sternly rebuked him, and then Durin's Bane the Balrog pulled him into the abyss in Moria in Middle-earth in 'The Lord of the Rings.'
> 
> As for the bright light that rebuked him at the beginning, that was me myself.
> 
> Poor Diggle…..not!
> 
> It says something that Slade Wilson (who killed Oliver's mother on Mirakuru) and the hallucination of Adrian Chase in 6x18 give Oliver better advice than Dig does. I mean seriously, Oliver was getting along better with hallucination Chase (who was more like a frenemy than an enemy) than he does with Diggle.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
